


讔默Τόμοςༀ《蓬萊夢華》

by Tzarevitch



Series: 【黑歷史系列】讔默──by 玼瑕 [1]
Category: Original Work, 不喜台獨慎入, 原創 - Fandom, 台灣 - Fandom, 奇科幻, 讔默
Genre: Multi, 玼瑕 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzarevitch/pseuds/Tzarevitch
Summary: 異教徒奉為神明的古蛇有著複雜的外貌，祂微微瞇起炯亮的眼瞳，張開白晰銳利的齒列，蛇信畫下詛咒……【黑歷史系列】前傳Τόμοςༀ（整體來說大概是想寫一個archigram風格的故事）この作品はフィクションです。実在の人物・団体・事件などには一切関係ありません。真要說的話是一個工作狂血汗到死的故事(欸
Series: 【黑歷史系列】讔默──by 玼瑕 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797073





	1. 《蓬萊夢華》【Ø】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景設定

人類分佈在[這個世界的四塊大陸](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ecumene#Greece)上

『珴空梅涅』Οἰκουμένη──意為『人類世界』  
『裴禮邇孔』Περίοικοι──意為『同緯度的另一邊』  
『侒透蔻』Άντοικοι ───意為『同經度的另一邊』  
『奄禔珀德』Ἀντίποδες──意為『相對的一面』

前三塊大陸是相連在一起的[世界島](https://goo.gl/Fpf765)  
因此又合稱為[『泛大陸』](http://goo.gl/87E1JK)Παγγαία──地質學『全陸地』

此外還有第五塊人類無法居住的大陸[『墨瓦蠟泥加』](http://goo.gl/KHPNSf)Μαγελλάνικα  


『珴空梅涅』Οἰκουμένη依人文可再細分成東西兩域  
西邊為[『茶弼沙』](http://goo.gl/fIhYJt)Δζαβύλσα──亞俱羅語『日落之地』  
東邊為[『叔提雅』](https://goo.gl/WRcrhQ)Σκυθική──意為『流浪者』  
※文化上習慣概稱為『茶弼沙』Δζαβύλσα

『裴禮邇孔』Περίοικοι由西而東大致分為四域  
西方為[『亞俱羅』](http://goo.gl/syXiHt)Σαράκην─────────亞俱羅語『東方人』  
南方為[『悉摩梨嚴』](http://goo.gl/7kEDYW)Κιμμέρία ───────意為『冥界邊緣的黑暗土地』  
東方為[『瑟嫘絲』](http://goo.gl/dWieGt)Σῆρες─────────意為『絲之地』  
東南海域統稱為[『努桑塔拉』](http://goo.gl/2EKF2K)Νυσᾶνταρα──當地古語『群島』  
※『努桑塔拉』Νυσᾶνταρα有時也自成一域不劃入『裴禮邇孔』Περίοικοι範圍裡

『侒透蔻』Άντοικοι俗稱[『利未亞』](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Afri)Αφάρa──意為『灰土』  
嚴格來說『利未亞』Αφάρa指大陸北部一帶、『侒透蔻』Άντοικοι指整塊大陸

『奄禔珀德』Ἀντίποδες北半部稱為[『安葛雒』](http://goo.gl/PEK4DH)Άγγλο、南半部為[『宜蓓鄀』](http://goo.gl/kV1oqT)Ιβηρο  
都是來自茶弼沙Δζαβύλσα的民族名稱  
※大陸以下的區域依文化來劃分，因此在地域劃分上有時界線模糊

基於[心臟地帶理論](https://goo.gl/Fpf765) 控制叔提雅Σκυθική等於掌握世界島的樞紐  
位於世界島西側邊陲的[諳厄利](https://goo.gl/1B7B34)Albion致力控取海權 於珴空梅涅Οἰκουμένη大戰期間發展飛航  
[圖裏雅](https://goo.gl/yi6Aud)Ashkenaz則在接二連三飛行事故之後 調整方針向東陸路擴張

* * *

裴禮邇孔Περίοικοι東半部地圖  



	2. 《蓬萊夢華》【○】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前傳之序章

庸碌嘈雜的人群車馬逐漸凝縮成碎錦畫作，無聲、細密、緩慢地流動著，高低錯落的建築與街路也失去了維度，化作玩具般指間撥弄的油彩拼圖；空懸高遠的雲海謫降為山嵐迷霧，彷若腳底下靜止崎嶇的雪原。

回過神來，世界已然躍為紙面上不平整的墨跡，既朦朧又杳遠。

原本這是諸神惟以窺見的異景，古籍傳說裡方能實現的奇旅。

以他的年紀，這時對世俗人間的認識尚且懵懂陌生，卻已凌空跨越整個『泛大陸』，從極東的『瑟嫘絲』之域來到極西的『茶弼沙』之域、從『一族』發源之地來到母親的祖國故鄉，憑藉的卻不是身上所淌流的神裔血統，而是一種名為飛行船、浮航氣流中的新式運輸道具。

飛行器起初因應『珴空梅涅』大陸戰爭需求加速誕生，隨著戰爭落幕、資金撙縮，便也急劇走入下坡；而研發技術受限專利壟斷訴訟糾紛，就此陷入瓶頸停滯不前；複以『圖裏雅』之國為搶佔領頭主導的地位，採以廉宜策略企圖將產業擴大普及，然而試辦的幾場飛航頻頻發生大小事故，反倒造成大量平民罹難，留下致命的污點打擊。

乍看之下『圖裏雅』之國作為『茶弼沙』之域年輕的新興國家，急欲建立軍備限制條款未及規範的力量──在不成熟的飛航競爭中──遭遇挫折，頂多是列國事後落井下石的消遣話題，然而執政當局愈是為了維護政權的正確，一方面輕諾加碼對受害者的國家理賠金額、同時卻又否認災害報告的真實度、或對基層人員及質疑者公開進行道德抨擊，一方面則對高層與管理上的責任歸屬避而不談，甚至藉此歌頌政績，反倒愈發刺激出偏激不安的反對聲浪，就這樣恐懼與不信任的氛圍層層蘊釀、擴散至國界之外，替發展尚未穩定的飛航產業烙印下強烈的負面觀感。

比起海航的運輸方式，飛行器不受平面地理限制，理論上應當擁有更優良的時間效益，但在戰爭時期完成目標性任務，並不等於足夠適應市場需求。

飛行器為了符合流體力學與結構材料學，空間設計自然不及輪船來得寬敞透氣；引擎運轉功率及能源轉換比、防震緩衝、平衡、隔音等諸多硬體性能問題，也始終缺乏顯著改善；因此即使航程速率足以大幅縮短至十分之一，一路上忍受如同戰場砲火轟炸般的疲憊感，卻相對累積十倍不止。

長程飛行中途在驛港停歇，除為了補充物資、維護船體之外，對搭乘者而言，亦有需要得到喘息恢復的時間。

由此不難理解，何以財力足以負擔昂貴飛航費用的上流權貴們，在一嚐新鮮感之後，很快便厭倦了如此不優雅也不愉快的玩藝；接二連三的事故意外，也只證實了廉宜策略與危險性成正比、而下場於普及性亦成反比；不少宗教家還引為傳教題材，譴責起凡人染指神祇領域的傲慢，勸戒信徒懺悔行善。

不過正是趁著這起空安災難，母親愈發極力促成此次行程，也因此久違地招致『一族』耆老的撻伐阻撓。一來對飛航產業仍極度不抱持樂觀看法，再者亦不免受到飛行器的搭乘恐慌潮感染，此外，也有對他首次蒞臨俗世選擇落點在『茶弼沙』異邦、而非根源所在的『瑟嫘絲』之域一帶，多少抱持著牴觸情結。最後母親不得不藉請『北當家』的名義，強行壓制反對異議才得以順利成行。

作為『員橋』集團將來的繼任者，他參與商務的時機目前仍嫌過早，母親帶他一同來到遠西，僅是為了潛化他身為一方『祭主』應具備的素養。若要穩固『一族』以『祭主』為軸心的運作模式，『三方』必需具備足以連動影響組織整體眼界的視野，而『諳厄利』之國的首都『蘭墩』城，不止聚集了來自世界各地的人事物，更是『茶弼沙』之域以至於全世界的脈動中心。

在『諳厄利』之國的下榻處委由『一族』交情深厚的教授一家人安排鋪張。這期間他隨著教授四處體驗『蘭墩』城的都會風貌，參觀著名地景建築、實地進出使用各類大眾設施、從新聞紙及公共電波上的議題漫談討論、有時甚至直接在街頭與當地民間抗議人士閒話交談。

常年旅居『茶弼沙』與『安葛雒』各國的教授，雖未正式獲封『賢者』之名，卻已受到文化學界同等的重視；美麗的教授夫人身為教授研究上的得力助手，不僅習於識別各方新訊文論，更熟稔分析體系背後的運作模型；教授的小女兒一開始還黏膩親近得令人困擾，現在已變得畏怯生疏、時常躲在夫人裙襬後頭。

母親則無太多閒暇餘力重溫故鄉懷抱，在她返還故國之前，早已為飛航事業到處奔波；踏上『諳厄利』國土之後，更是馬不停蹄往來各處視察評估交涉議會。

『珴空梅涅』大陸戰火雖未直接衝擊『諳厄利』之國，後續影響卻隱隱開始發酵；戰時抑塞的異議聲浪逐漸死灰復燃，糾舉起官方施政的偏頗失策，一些藉由戰爭順勢興起的市場，不可避免在戰後迅速地衰退萎縮，再再強化了治安與經濟上的動蕩，正是母親判斷『員橋』集團趁虛入資『茶弼沙』世界的最佳時機。

之所以選擇『諳厄利』之國作為切入點，而非飛航研究首有突破、亦是空安危機最深刻的『圖裏雅』之國以至於其它『茶弼沙』國度，卻也不是母親基於對故國的思鄉情懷。飛航發展之初，跨國飛行手續自然還未制定出公認程序，糾葛錯縱的政治角力比起技術層面的障礙，恐怕是更為棘手的難題。

在『泛大陸』為首的數個帝國之中，從『茶弼沙』之域一路在『利未亞』、『亞俱羅』、『悉摩梨嚴』、『努桑塔拉』、『瑟嫘絲』等各域皆佔有屬地者，『諳厄利』之國正是唯一，其驛港分布之廣衍，更是足以串接起當世最長且唯一的連續轉航路線，也是由『瑟嫘絲』之域前往『茶弼沙』之域最為直接單純的途徑。

以一般的眼光來鑒覈，飛航環境不止尚在起步階段，且現下已面臨發展斷層，涉足這個產業目前仍太過冒險，卻也是這樣前景堪憂的勢態，處於『泛大陸』邊陲的『瑟嫘絲』商行才有機會躋身這塊版圖。經由資金掖注，間接澤承『諳厄利』之國先天享有的航權優勢，可想見能為『一族』事業帶來相當長遠的發展，當然，飛行器硬體結構技術得到充份改善，仍是另一項極待解決的必要課題。

在母親終於敲定所有和約手續、確認各種評估調查無虞，正式宣告了『員橋』集團涉足世界航圈的第一步，一切大事底定之後，教授夫人難得強硬地邀求母親，在返回遠東前的短暫空檔必需外出遊憩。母親苦笑了一晌，雖然沒有拒絕的意思，向來果決堅毅的眼神卻罕見地動搖不已。

在自己眼中，無論文字人種，『蘭墩』城鄰比接壤的店鋪字號、喧囂繁忙的群像面孔，並不比一族長年盤據的『芸間』大都來得陌生或熟悉。然而母親打從踏上『諳厄利』之國的土地以來，也一直帶著相似的目光，直到這一刻，才首次流露出最貼近鄉愁的神情。

或許如此，他並不意外母親推辭了夫人的邀約，取而代之的是一通約見故人的電信，而且還要帶他一同與對方會面。

他們只簡易配置一名隨扈，便外出來到『蘭墩』城軌道運輸站前的飯店。母親眼光掃視過人群一晌，直直地走向廳座一位老紳士的背影，老紳士的年紀明顯比教授更大上一輪，有著相似的學者氣質。

聽到母親出聲招呼，老紳士抬起頭來，寒暄的話正要出口，卻霎然啞聲怔愣，狐疑的視線定焦在他身上久久不已。當母親向老人介紹自己時，只聽得老先生萬分感慨地低嘆……

兩人又不著邊際地提及一些無關緊要的瑣事，突然就陷入尷尬的沉默氣氛。接著老紳士拄杖起身，說已專程備車等候著，要母親支開隨扈小孩，好私下單獨談話。

然而今日原本只為私事出門，唯一同行的隨扈更是盡職嚴正地拒絕離開母親身側，老紳士嘆了口氣，一行人便一同坐上電氣車。

高樓林立的建築在達彌塞河堤岸前戛然中斷，穿越過橫跨河面的塔橋，電氣車調頭偏離了另一端的鬧區。

慢慢地道路兩旁的屋舍不再那般緊密崢嶸，隨著視野逐漸遼闊，日光也變得更為明亮充足；垂掛藤葛的建築乍看之下雖然老舊，但都保持得十分乾淨舒爽；偶爾瞥見街上漫步的人們，也有著迥異於鬧區市民的悠閒。

從空間、人群氣息、甚至是路邊不起眼的設施植栽，都不著痕跡地散發出一股典雅風情。

載車刻意在巷道間交錯迴繞，中途還替換過車輛，最後兜轉過偌大公園的紅磚門樓，來到另一側小小的禮拜堂前。

禮拜堂外觀並不怎麼特殊起眼，不過門扉後頭掩藏的內部裝潢擺設，無一不精緻華美得超乎尋常。除了紅磚樓與禮拜堂門口站駐的衛兵之外，在公園外圍每隔一段距離，都徘徊著肅慎氣息的黑衣男子。雖然他未能掌握事態全貌，卻也察覺得出情況有些特異。

母親約莫是心裡有數，平靜地吩咐隨扈顧著他、待在祈禱廳裡待命，自己則與老人一同進入廳後的密室內。

看來這場會談相當受到重視，母親離開後，竟由國家會督偕同會吏出面看顧他這個小孩子。這些德高望重的權勢者表面上再怎麼慎重賓待，依然藏不住心態上對孩童的輕覷敷衍，他表現出符合年齡的無知模樣輔以天真的語氣在恭維的言詞裡引導暗示，還真讓對方毫無設防透露出一些不該明言的事由來，像是間接證實了有權使用這間皇家御用禮拜堂、且能借重老人的關係安排密會的要人身份；像是這個國家主政者視『員橋』集團為轉移產業虧損的犧牲品，破例恩準照用淵源親近的『育奈士迭』之國門檻特許入資；像是用什麼鄙視心態嘲笑戰爭效應下興起的民間非營利結社。

『諳厄利』之國處於『珴空梅涅』大陸西陲間海，地理因素相對緩和了『珴空梅涅』大陸戰爭的影響，卻也同等養成某種程度上的姑息安逸。他不由得感嘆，即使是處於世界中心的『諳厄利』之國，上位者仍未具有足夠的敏感度以即時察覺暗潮洶湧的社會變動。

等到母親姍姍走出密室，晚冬天色已然轉昏，落日的黯淡光線曬得母親的面容既像是疲憊、也有幾分像是沮喪。

他們再次坐上電氣車，繞過公園的紅磚樓與優雅的街道，經由塔橋回歸到樓群擁抱的嘈雜地帶。夕陽餘暉完全消逝之前，街燈一盞連著一盞點明。

然而這一晚卻顯得不太平靜，離下榻處只剩一段路程時，突然陷入人流車陣裡難以動彈。這段期間他曾耳聞，不少『育奈士迭』之國的軍人在『珴空梅涅』大陸戰爭結束後仍滯留於『蘭墩』城，偶爾會與當地居民衝突。不過對當時的他們來說，一時並未直接聯想到與途中原因不明的交通管制有所關連，更未推演出事後在傳播業的煽動下，竟帶動『圖裏雅』之國推向『千年帝國』的命運上。

那時母親已無耐心等候效率緩慢的疏導，不顧隨扈勸阻下車打發掉車伕，約莫是在禮拜堂內發生了什麼事，正想藉機散心吧。隨扈慎重其事地提醒母親，盡早回返下塌處打理歸程，母親無謂地笑了笑，說著這趟遠行的工作都已經完成，可以不必那麼匆忙。

他猶記得母親嘆氣說了句快認不得這座都城了，搭住他肩頭的手心不知不覺垂放開來，心不在焉地朝遠方出神凝望。母親向來極少提及她在『諳厄利』之國渡過的年少歲月，多年後他回想起來，或許在這一刻，她重新銜接上過往時光……

然而，那並不是適合沉浸在回憶裡的場合。

就在那一瞬間，在哀嚎聲與轟炸聲的響起的前一瞬，火光就像是狂奔的海嘯，吞沒了母親的身影……


End file.
